


I Guess It Happens

by Li_no



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, kind of, this is sort of a prologue, vampire!gaku, witch!tenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_no/pseuds/Li_no
Summary: In Gaku’s list of “Questionable Life Choices”, going to live with Tenn until his body recovered was probably in the first place.





	I Guess It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> so yea i did this the absolute madman  
> this is the first fic ive ever written seriously let alone posted so hope you guys will like this!! and appreciate gakutenn its such a good ship, every time you sleep on gakutenn a fairy dies enjoy
> 
> also this one shot is kind of a prologue to an AU of mine, but i have the energy of a sloth so im probably not going to write the rest of it im sorry

Gaku had woken up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He was apparently lying down in some sort of bed, comfortable, to say the least. Odd decorations plastered all around the place, with many not very friendly looking plants trying to invade the room. What was even this place, anyway? Did he get kidnapped or something?

One thing he was sure of though, is that this room looked exactly like one of those abandoned houses in the middle of forests he often heard about in the fairytales his mom used to read for him when he was little. He had to admit, he was more relaxed than normal for someone who had apparently gotten kidnapped.  
  
“Are you done staring at the air?” Gaku’s attention was redirected to the owner of the voice, a pale, slender young man with bright pink eyes.

He had never seen this man before in his life, maybe he was his kidnapper? That wasn’t too bad, Gaku was sure he could win on a fight against him pretty easily, after all, he looked so frail, as if he would break with the smallest of touches.  
  
“Just tell me what you want,” Gaku finally blurted out “Is it money? I’m pretty sure no one would spend a single coin to get me back so if that’s what you’re after, you might as well give up no-“  
  
The stranger cut him off, “Oh? Is that how you’re gonna talk to the person who saved your life?” There was something about the way that guy grinned at Gaku that managed to piss him off beyond belief “I guess ‘gratitude’ is a concept too complex for you to get a grasp of.”

What a cheeky little man isn’t him? Does he want to pick a fight this badly?

  
Fighting the strong urges to punch that guy right in the face, Gaku forced himself to remember what had happened last night.  
  
Gaku groaned, he was grateful, but still hated the idea of being indebted to someone, let alone someone as irritating as this guy. “Fine, I apologize, alright?” Gaku took a deep breath “What can I do to make up for the trouble I’ve caused you?” He tried to smile, but something twisted happened to his face instead.  
  
The man smirked, as if he was enjoying the whole situation “First, practice your smiles. Your face right now is disturbing.” He was asking for a fight Gaku was ready. “Second, come get the medicine I prepared for you. Your body isn’t fully healed.”  
  
Huh?  
  
Surprised, Gaku followed the man to another room. He didn’t expect this outcome at all, for a moment he was already preparing himself to have to throw fists for his freedom.

  
The rest of the house resembled the room he had woken up in pretty well, looks like the odd decorations and plants weren’t limited to one place. The house looked pretty old, it was entirely made of wood, he supposed. Truly like one of those silly stories.  
  
“I’m Tenn. What about you?” Tenn said while he sorted through some sketchy leaves and bottles on his desk “Or should I just call you ‘stupid’ for the time being?” Here it was, that obnoxious grin again.  
  
“Just Gaku is fine,” he frowned “and what exactly are you doing?” Gaku looked straight at Tenn, the younger man was focused at the task at hand, that was, apparently, mixing some very suspicious liquids and throwing it all in a cup.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m preparing your medicine.” Gaku didn’t know how death looked like, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it had a strong resemblance to this liquid. “I don’t know if you already noticed, but your body right now is weak, it’s like your regular strength has been cut in half.” Tenn spoke in such a casual and frivolous tone, it pissed him off.  
  
“What?! Couldn’t you have started with that?!” Gaku yelled, this must be some kind of prank. This whole situation didn’t make any sense, okay he was feeling a bit sluggish but it’s not like he wasn’t before “You’re totally lying, aren’t you? Besides, how the hell do you know that?”  
  
“Let’s just say I have some tricks up my sleeve, and you’re free to not believe me if you want, but if I find you dying on the ground for the second time I’m not going to help you.” Tenn sighed, he carefully drank a bit of the liquid himself, to prove it wasn’t dangerous. “Drink it. It’s not poison, dumbass.”  
  
He was still suspicious, but hesitantly took the cup from Tenn’s hands anyway, drinking its contents right after. “Ugh, this is terrible.” Tenn smirked, entertained by the other man’s reaction.  
  
“Well, not everyone has a refined taste, I suppose.”  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
In Gaku’s list of “Questionable Life Choices”, going to live with Tenn until his body recovered was probably in the first place.

if he were to describe it, it was a weird mix of weirdness and surprises, at best. Even the smallest, silliest things could trigger a fight between them, as such as the terrible food Tenn made, which resulted in cooking competitions every now and then, or the color of a flower they found near Tenn’s house. That by the way was obviously blue but Tenn kept insisting it was green, who cares about what a damn book says, it was definitely blue!  
  
Living with Tenn was hard, but it wasn’t boring at least. As much as Gaku hated and refused to admit, he grew to sometimes like Tenn’s company, only when he wasn’t being a cheeky brat though, and that was rare.

Gaku found himself in the very same room he had woken up in the first time he set foot on the house, trying his best to sleep. Tenn had given him permission to use the room as he pleased, something unexpectedly generous coming from that guy, he thought he would have to sleep on the floor actually.  
  
It was calm and silent, that house. As if the place was completely detached from society, without angry people yelling at each other on the streets, or threats of incoming wars taking hundreds of lives. And that was precisely why Gaku couldn’t afford losing any more time, not when he was under this curse. He shouldn’t be resting while everything else goes to hell.  
  
After trying to sleep for a little while, a suffocating sensation Gaku knew all too well started washing over him, making him dizzy and light headed.

Of all the damn times this could have happened, this was the absolute worst, without a doubt.  
  
He felt like he would faint at any time now, he needed blood. He needed blood as fast as possible, that was all he could think about. He stormed out of the room, without paying any mind to what was on his way.  
  
“What the hell are doing, idiot? Have you forgotten how to act like a proper human being all of a sudden?” Tenn’s voice was sharp, he got up from the couch and stared right at Gaku. His gaze colder than ice.  
  
Gaku quickly directed his attention to Tenn, running in his direction. That was it, right next to him, blood. Without thinking, he grabbed Tenn’s arm and pulled him closer to himself.  
  
Startled by how strong Gaku’s grip on his arm was, Tenn’s immediate reaction was to utter a bunch of words Gaku didn’t recognize, but before he knew it, a strong impact threw him against the wall.

He had no energy left to get up, so he just stayed still on the ground, his breathing erratic.  
  
With a sigh, Tenn approached him. “It’s cowardly to attack someone in the middle of the night, you know?” He crouched down, face close to Gaku’s. Placing his hands on Gaku’s face, Tenn grabbed Gaku’s jaw, making him open his mouth by force, revealing his fangs. “You really should have told me you were a vampire. This makes your condition make a lot more sense now.”  
  
A look of disgust completely took over Gaku’s face, as if Tenn had insulted him in the worst of ways. “I’m not... I’m not one of those things...” With the little energy he had left, Gaku managed to briefly talk, in the faintest of voices.  
  
Tenn arched an eyebrow, confused by Gaku’s comment, but ultimately decided to brush it off. “Anyway, I’ve never met a vampire before, but I’ve read about them. Judging by your body’s condition and your stupid outburst earlier, I suppose it’s been a long while since you’ve last drank any blood, is that correct?” Gaku slowly nodded, with a pained expression.  
  
“You’re going to have to spend the rest of your life paying me back for the things I do for you.” Tenn groaned and pulled at his shirt’s collar, exposing his right shoulder. “Hurry up. This is embarrassing in levels I didn’t know were possible, now drink it already.” Tenn blushed furiously, as if all the heat in his body went straight to his face.  
  
Gaku stared at him wide eyed, he truly was at a complete loss of words, he tried to open his mouth to say something, but only ended up closing it again. Gaku settled to just getting closer to Tenn without saying a word, until his fangs pierced through Tenn’s skin, sucking his blood almost desperately, but still trying to control himself. Tenn’s skin was soft, but he’d never admit such a thing.  
  
The moment Tenn felt Gaku’s fangs come into contact with his skin, he jumped a little, it was a weird feeling, but not bad, and it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Was Gaku being gentle with him? Tenn tangled his fingers on Gaku’s hair. He stayed in that position for a while, waiting for the vampire to finish.  
  
Gaku pulled away quickly, he worried he had accidentally drank too much blood. Tenn’s body always looked so frail and delicate, unfortunately the striking opposite of his awful personality. “Are you okay?” He asked, as much as Tenn pissed him off Gaku still had no desire to hurt him.  
  
“Who do you take me for? This was as insignificant as a bug’s bite.” He smiled cheekily, earning a laugh from Gaku.  
  
“Damn, I hoped you’d be dead on the ground by now.”  
  
Tenn punched Gaku’s arm lightly, letting a sigh escape his lips soon after. “When was the last time you drank blood, Gaku?” The tinge of worry hidden in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Gaku, which pleased him greatly.  
  
“Oh? You’re worried about me, perhaps?” He grinned, more than satisfied with Tenn’s annoyed expression. He won this round. “It would just be troublesome if my first patient died on me.” Tenn was blushing slightly, and to Gaku, it really wasn’t the least bit adorable. Of course.  
  
“About your question, I can’t remember. I always avoid to drink blood, I only do it when I lose control, like a few minutes ago.” Gaku’s expression darkened, this wasn’t a topic he liked to talk about.  “That’s not a thing I’m very proud of, though.”  
  
Catching the hint, Tenn backed off. “...Okay. But just so you know, your body being weaker is probably due to the lack of blood.”  
  
“Then so be it. I’d rather be weak than to hurt innocent people that have nothing to do with my condition.” Gaku shrugged. This curse will hopefully only be temporary.  
  
Tenn smiled brightly, Gaku had never seen him smile so widely, Tenn’s smiles were mostly sarcastic or obnoxious smirks. “You’re really kind, Gaku.”  
  
“I know. That’s one of my best qualities.” he smiled back.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Gaku had never really stopped to think about it, but Tenn was very weird. He knew next to nothing about the guy, and he lived in the middle of nowhere, with no contact whatsoever to other people. He’d think his parents or friends would occasionally visit him sometimes, but a few weeks had already passed and no living soul even came close to the house.

Why? Was he an orphan? And if so, how the hell did he end up in the middle of a forest, of all places?!  
  
It’s not that he didn’t trust Tenn at this point, with the time they spent together Gaku had already realized Tenn wasn’t a bad person, just way too annoying for his own good. But he was still suspicious. This was all very suspicious.  
  
The weirdest part of it though, is that he looked like he knew another language Gaku had no clue which was. His memories of that moment weren’t in his best form, but Gaku still could clearly remember how he mysteriously got thrown against the wall after he had attempted to drink Tenn’s blood by force. He couldn’t make out what he was saying at the time, but it was probably this weird language. He spoke this way daily too, when he thought Gaku wasn’t listening.

The whole medicine thing was extremely suspicious too, and his whole house too really. Gaku would get to the bottom of this.

  
Tenn would every day go out to the forest, because that’s how he got all his herbs apparently. And he needed it to make Gaku’s medicine and just a bunch of other weird stuff that Gaku didn’t ever really understand. So this time, he offered to help him.  
  
“...What do you want? If it’s my blood you don’t have to do favors for me just ask me directly.” Tenn stared at Gaku, dumbfounded by the sudden generosity the vampire was showing him.  
  
“It’s not like that! Damn, can’t I just help you sometimes without you thinking I have some ulterior motive?” He did have one though, but Tenn didn’t need to know that right?  
  
Tenn sighed, defeated. There was no reason to deny Gaku’s request, but he was still skeptical. He didn’t know if it was because of Gaku’s body not being fully healed yet, or if he was just scared something bad might happen there, like Gaku getting poisoned, or simply… something else.

  
Tenn had most part of the forest already completely memorized due to how often he entered the depths of it, he guided the way without saying a word, with Gaku firmly following him by his side. Every now and then, Tenn shot quick glances at Gaku to make sure he didn’t get lost, which made Gaku feel weirdly happy, but Tenn didn’t need to know that.  
  
“That’s the place, now go to work.” Tenn stopped on his tracks, pointing at a little bush nearby “Those are the leaves I use for your medicine. It strengthens the body. Pick it up.” Tenn said in a demanding way, as if he was Gaku’s superior or something of the sorts. It annoyed Gaku being bossed around constantly, but at this point he was already used to it.  
  
Gaku huffed, angrily picking up the damn leaves. He had some really questionable ideas, but he wanted some time to talk with Tenn, he wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. “So... Tenn, have you always lived alone?” He tried asking gently, doing his best to move the conversation forward.  
  
“That’s none of your business.” He frowned, not meeting Gaku’s eyes even once. “And stop talking like this, it’s not like you.”  
  
Gaku took a deep breath, trying to calm down and to not lash out. He wanted to know more about Tenn, yelling wouldn’t benefit him in any way now. He shut his mouth, thinking hard about what to say next.  
  
An awkward silence quickly fell over them, where neither of them really knew what to say anymore.

Gaku tried to focus on his task at hand to get his mind off things. He wondered if Tenn was always alone like this, wondered if he was his first ever company. What would happen to Tenn when he left then? Would he be alone again? He truly hoped it wouldn’t be true, that was a lonely life he didn’t wish for anyone to have, especially Tenn, the cheeky and irritating brat he grew to love so much, even if he’d rather die than say it out loud.  
  
Gaku suddenly felt a sharp pain consume his arm, he instinctively took his arm out of the bush “What the fuck was that?!” he could see a weird snake like animal running from the bush, most likely the culprit. Gaku felt dizzy, did it have any poison? He had never seen anything like that before.  
  
Tenn hurriedly ran to his side and grabbed his arm, his grip a little too tight. He examined the wound closely, sheer worry plastered all around his face. “Gaku. What happened?” His voice was shaking a little, he had never seen Tenn so anxious. To be honest, his reaction was scaring him more than the bite.  
  
Gaku then proceeded to very coherently describe the creature “Uh, I don’t know if I can describe it properly, but it looked like a snake and at the same not. A snake rat lovechild?” He laughed nervously, not liking how Tenn’s expression shifted from anxiety to one of sheer desperation.  
  
“Fuck, Gaku this isn’t good. Not really.” He messaged his temples, trying to calm down “That’s exactly why I was hesitant to let you go! You’re so reckless, what were you thinking about that made you not notice that crap coming close to you?!”  
  
You. Actually.  
  
Tenn asked Gaku to lie down on the ground, and so he did. He wasn’t crazy to disobey Tenn’s orders when he was so messed up. He rolled up Gaku’s sleeves and touched his arm again, Tenn’s touch was soft and delicate, he couldn’t help but be a bit embarrassed, it wasn’t like him.

  
Tenn muttered a silent “I’m sorry” before he started reciting those incomprehensible words from that language again. Gaku just stared at him completely bewildered as the wound disappeared together with the dizziness, as if it had never happened in the first place.

What in the world did he just see?  
  
When Tenn let go of his arm, Gaku got up, still not fully processing the situation. Tenn backed away almost instantly with a horrified expression dominating his features. He looked as if he was trying to hide and defend himself for no reason. It pained Gaku, seeing Tenn so out of himself like that, he was shaking just slightly.  
  
“Tenn... just what was-“ Before he could complete the sentence, everything clicked. The isolated house in the middle of the forest, weird medicines that were more like potions, and then obviously the weird language. He didn’t know why he took so long to realize it, it was so clear and obvious.  
  
Tenn was a witch.  
  
He was the same kind of witch as the ones the clerics mercilessly burned down at stakes, claiming them to be “unholy” and “dangerous”. Gaku never really believed in any of that crap though, he had always thought it was one of the cruelest and most stupid things he had ever witnessed. It was one of the things he would make sure to fight against, as soon as he was free of his curse.  
  
“Tenn, are you okay?” Was all he managed to say to try to reassure him. The last thing Gaku wanted Tenn to think was that he was unsafe around him.  
  
Tenn flinched, not expecting Gaku’s words “Don’t you- Haven’t you realized?” he cleared his throat “What I am, I mean.” Tenn was still tense, it was evident in the confusion of his voice, but he was still doing his best to keep his composure.

  
“Of course I did, do you think I’m that stupid?” Gaku grinned, he wanted to lighten up the mood “So what if you’re a witch? Tenn for the love of God I am a-“ His voice cracked terribly, he didn’t want to acknowledge that damn curse, but if it was for Tenn then... “A vampire. One of those selfish blood thieves, I’m one of them. What of it?” He tried his best to smile and look proud, even if he wanted to dig up a hole and die really badly right now.  
  
His stupid efforts showed results, because just moments after his amazing impersonation, Tenn had bursted out laughing “You really are an idiot. Who even says that upon meeting a real life evil witch? You know I could kill you and curse your family.” Tenn was still smiling, relieved by Gaku’s reaction. He felt like an idiot for even doubting him.  
  
Gaku smiled back at him “Sometimes it’s necessary to be an idiot isn’t it? Otherwise I wouldn’t be seeing your smile right now.” He spit it out without thinking.

He regretted it almost instantly, today was really the day to be stupid, apparently. He could already feel his face heating up.  
  
Before he could have a chance to correct himself and lessen his embarrassment, Tenn hesitantly took his hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. “You really do say some very unnecessary things sometimes, but...” Tenn paused, looking at the opposite direction to hide his own blushing face “Thank you, I’m grateful.”  
  
Gaku was completely dumbfounded, he could barely word any sentence, so he just nodded. It was weird being this close to Tenn when he wasn’t drinking his blood per see, but he would be lying if he said he had disliked it.

  
He had liked it quite a lot, you see. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if it happened again someday. Or very frequently, that’s nice too.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
“God. How can you get on my nerves this badly? Is this a vampire thing? To annoy people?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you get irritated by absolutely everything that happens on earth?”

Gaku was pissed.

It was amazing how a simple walk in the forest had resulted in one of their biggest fights. Communication — or rather, the lack of it — was a wonderful thing.

Gaku truly couldn’t understand how Tenn’s mind worked. Why wouldn’t Tenn rely on him or simply be honest with him? They were together for so much time, it didn’t make sense.

“Huh? _I_ get irritated? It isn’t me who’s throwing a tantrum right now for the stupidest reason.” Tenn retorted.

“What do you mean ‘stupidest reason’? Tenn, this is about your _safety.”_ How could this idiot be so indifferent when he had almost died? Did he not value his own damn life?

“You never told me you had been exiled from the nearby village _and_ there was a _bounty_ on your head! What the hell?!”  

“And? What’s the big deal? It’s been like this for years already. People finding my house and trying to kill me off is nothing new, you’re a fool if you think I’d die for the likes of a mere human.” Gaku knew firsthand how well Tenn could defend himself, he would never forget the times he accidentally startled Tenn and ended being thrown against the wall in a split second thanks to the witch’s spells. But this didn’t stop Gaku from worrying.

“I know you can take down two or four guys by yourself, but no matter how strong your spells are you can’t go against an entire village alone!” At this point Gaku was already yelling, he couldn’t believe how utterly _dumb_ Tenn was. “Someday the villagers will get angry and will come to kill you, I’ve seen it happen countless times before!”

This wasn’t the first time Gaku had met a witch, they were actually more common than you’d think, and unfortunately, all had shared the same fate. He didn’t want to lose Tenn, no matter what he had to do, this time it would be different.

“Gaku. Shut up.” Tenn sighed, this argument was beginning to get tiring. “You’re overreacting, this is not going to happen. They’re cowards and would never fight me head on. Besides, my life is _none of your business._ ”

“None of my business?” Gaku stared fiercely at Tenn, sheer anger clear in his voice. “Cut this ‘none of your business’ shit out.” He sighed, how could anyone be this dumb?

“I care about you. I worry about you. Tenn, I- Ugh…” The vampire struggled with his words, he never expected to have to say this out loud “I _like_ you. Kind of. Like, I mean, _really_ like, I guess.”

Tenn went silent.

Suddenly the tense atmosphere got unbearably awkward. No one knew what to say anymore after Gaku’s amazing and romantic confession.

“...What the fuck.” Tenn managed to say in all his glory.

That’s it Gaku was going to die alone.

“That was probably the worst confession I’ve ever seen in my whole life. You could have at least brought some flowers, I don’t know. Be creative, dumbass.” Even with the sour words leaving Tenn’s mouth, the witch was still smiling brightly, a faint shade of red on his cheeks.

Gaku’s worries disappeared upon seeing that smile he loved so much “So… This means…”

Tenn pulled Gaku closer to him and placed his face closer to his.

“Don’t get cocky.”

He kissed him.

 

 

* * *

  


Gaku had never really questioned the nature of the feelings he had for someone else before, in his daily life back at his country things were really busy, he barely had time to breathe. Sure, his father always talked about marrying him off to a woman in the future, but it’s not like Gaku was in love with any of them. Actually, he hated the idea, but his dad was a complete dick so there is that.  
  
He would be lying if he said he had never fantasized about how the love of his life, his soulmate that he had yet to meet, was like. Early in his life, his first guesses were that “she” would have to be someone as endearing as the gorgeous women he often met at sophisticated parties, with impeccable manners and stunning looks, and of course, a heart of gold.  
  
Later on in his life though, he started considering the possibility of a “he” as well. Figuring out his bisexuality didn’t come as a shock to Gaku, because deep down he had always known it, but was still in denial. It’s not like his dad ever needs to know, anyway.  
  
But what did come as a huge shock to Gaku wasn’t the gender of his special someone, but rather, the _entirety_ of them.  
  
Not in his wildest dreams he’d ever guess that he would fall in love with an absolutely obnoxious, cheeky, condescending brat with a tongue sharper than any sword. The fact that he was a witch and literally lived in the middle of nowhere was merely the cherry on top of the cake. Life sure was ironic.  
  
He didn’t know the exact moment he had fallen in love with Tenn, there wasn’t a big realization or anything like that, it simply happened naturally. After months of living with the other, a future where they weren’t together just didn’t sit well with Gaku at all.

And for that reason exactly, they were setting off.

“Hurry up! Are you gonna pack the entire house?” Gaku shouted.

“Shut it. I’m leaving the warmth of my house to God knows where because of you, be kind.”

After many days of Gaku pestering him to leave with him, Tenn had finally gave in. After all, Gaku was going to have to leave someday anyway, and he wouldn’t admit it but he would be lonely without anyone to tease.

“I’m basically saving your life from those villagers, _you_ should thank _me.”_

“Die.”

“I’m immortal.”

“Not for long if you keep bothering me.”

 

The two of them proceeded to make their way to another village. Tenn was heavily disguised, they couldn’t run any risks.

Apparently, that was Gaku’s original goal before he had fainted and Tenn had to save him. Not gonna mention the several months he spent on Tenn’s house doing nothing, it depressed him.

“Say, you’re searching for a cure, correct? I remember you mentioned the fact you are a vampire today was a curse.” Tenn questioned, curses like this were high level curses, and he honestly worried a bit about Gaku.

“That’s right, what of it?” His mood worsened, that sure was a topic he wasn’t fond of.

“Nothing. I was just wondering who would cast such a curse on you and-“ Gaku interrupted him, he _really_ didn’t want to talk about this now.

“You’re asking too much. If you want to know about my life, then tell me about yours.” He smirked “Who is this ‘Riku’ person? Because I don’t know if you noticed, but you sleeptalk, Tenn. How cute.”

Tenn’s eyes went wide at the mention of Riku’s name. He didn’t expect to hear this from Gaku.

“...Perhaps this is a story we should save for another time.”

The unusual couple kept on walking through the trails, each with their own mysteries they had yet to tell the other. They truly didn’t really care about each other’s backgrounds, as long as they were together as they were now, everything was fine.

They would find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> my last two brain cells died while writing this b


End file.
